


Debit or Cash?

by mightymax



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Awkwardness, Coffee, Crushes, Dorks in Love, F/F, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Humor, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Light Angst, Romance, Yuri, everyone ships diakko
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-11 18:04:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13529688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mightymax/pseuds/mightymax
Summary: Whenever Diana goes to the Luna Nova Café and Bakery, she can't take her eyes off of the cute customer who hangs around for a while and chats with the employees. Andrew, one of the employees, happens to notice the blonde's interest and helps out by advising her to get a job there.Somehow she ends up making friends and becoming part of hilarious situations as well.





	1. Cappuccinos And Cute Girls

Diana stood in front of the average-sized café, staring at the simple yet attracting sign showing the name of the café: Luna Nova Café and Bakery. She remembered the day when her childhood friends, Hannah and Barbara, recommended it to her back when she was stressing over exams three months ago.

_"I took Barb there for our first date, actually," smiled Hannah._

_"It was amazing because everyone is just so nice there!" said Barbara. "And their little pastries and tea are delicious! Overall, the atmosphere was really relaxing."_

_"I don't have time for relaxing," Diana replied firmly. "I need to study."_

_"Diana!" Hannah put a hand on her shoulder. "You've been studying non-stop! It's not healthy, and you know it. Please, just say you'll go check it out today. If you don't like it, then just forget about it."_

_"...Fine," grunted Diana._

* * *

  _She had gotten ready and headed out, following Hannah's directions. When she reached the café, she was a bit surprised. It wasn't big, or fancy looking, but it had a comfortable vibe. She could feel it when she entered, as well. There were couples, people studying, seniors, there were even a few small families. But what caught her eye was a brunette girl bouncing up and down as she talked to an employee with fiery hair._

_"Adorable," Diana muttered. The blond cashier waved to her. "Welcome! You're not one of our regulars. What can I getchya, miss?"_

_"...! Ah," Diana snapped out of her stupor and looked at the menu. "Could I have a large cappuccino?"_

_"Sure thing," he nodded. "Yo, Andrew! One large cappuccino for..."_

_"Diana Cavendish," she introduced herself._

_"One large cappuccino for Miss Cavendish, on the double!"_

_"Aye aye, captain," Andrew joked. He tilted a bit to see who the customer was and saw Diana looking elsewhere. By following her gaze, he realized she was looking at one of the regulars and raised an eyebrow, but didn't comment._

_When her cappuccino was done, Diana took a seat and put on her headphones. A calm song began to play, and she found herself gazing at the cute Asian girl once again. Why she kept staring, she didn't know. But she wasn't completely against it._

_From that day on, she came everyday. And everyday, the brunette would be there._

* * *

 "That'll be 2.99, miss," the blond man at the counter said.

Diana's head was turned away from him. He followed her gaze to the brunette who was happily chatting with that other boy, Andrew. He sighed.

"He never learns," he shook his head. "Hey, Andrew! No slacking off! Customers are waiting!"

"Relax, Frank," said Andrew. "There  _are_ no other customers right now."

"You know what I mean," Frank growled. "Be ready in case I need you, idiot."

"Got it," he waved dismissively. "See you tomorrow, Akko."

Akko. Three months and she didn't even know her name until now because she was too afraid to ask. 

"Bye, Andrew!" she chirped. "You too, Frank!"

She left, and for one precious moment, locked eyes with Diana.

 _Wow,_ Diana could feel herself blush.  _Her eyes are beautiful._

When Akko left, Diana decided to just grab her cappuccino and leave. However, Andrew called out to her.

"Miss Cavendish!" he said. "Could I speak to you for a second?"

She hesitantly came to him. "Yes?"

"My name is Andrew Hanbridge," he bowed. "I'm the one who's been making your cappuccinos. You're welcome."

"If you called me here just to gloat about useless facts," Diana glared at him. "Then I'm afraid I will have to leave."

"Wait, wait," Andrew chuckled. "Jeez, for someone who acts so awkward around Akko, you sure are serious."

"A-Awkward?" she cleared her throat. "I am  _not_ awkward."

"I'm sorry," he said. "Are you not aware of how long you just... stare at her without even saying 'hi'? No, seriously, I made a video while Amanda was talking to Akko. I don't have my phone with me, but sometimes we watch it just for kicks. How long was it, Frank?"

"1 minute and 48 seconds exactly!" Frank yelled from the kitchen.

"Don't worry," Andrew laughed even more. "We didn't show Akko. As far as I know, she doesn't even notice you. But c'mon, make a move already, woman."

"I'm not trying to make a move!" Diana cried out of frustration. "I-I just... want to be a friend..."

"Are you sure?" he raised an eyebrow. "'Cause you look at her like she's the answer to every secret on the planet."

"Look," Diana pinched the bridge of her nose. "Just get to the point, for god's sake."

"Alright, alright," said Andrew. "Listen, Diana, if you really want to get to know her, then just get a job here! Akko comes everyday, so you're bound to talk to her eventually if you work here."

"I don't know, Andy," Frank yelled again. "She hasn't spoken to her for like three months. If she ends up getting hired, she's probably gonna just hide every time Akko comes."

"I'll..." Diana said. "Think about it."

"Great!" smiled Andrew. "Catch you later, partner."

"I said I'd think about it," repeated Diana as she left.

She came back half an hour later to ask where the café owner lived.


	2. Angel Cakes and Awkward Conversations

"Hey, Diana!" Frank called out. "I spilled some coffee. Clean that up, would you?"

Diana frowned. That was the fiftieth time he'd done that, and it had only been 2 weeks since she started working at the Luna Nova Café and Bakery. True to his word, every time Akko came through the door, she ended up wandering into the kitchen. For about until the smaller girl left.

"Are you going to keep this up until I speak with her, Frank?" she growled.

"Yup," he nodded sharply. "You need to stop being so socially awkward. Go on, get to the counter. Akko'll be here in a few minutes, like always."

"Who'll help you?" asked Diana.

"Yo, I'm back," Amanda entered the kitchen and threw her coat onto the rack. "... oh, you're still here? I thought you were, like, just testing out the job."

"No, I'm here to stay," Diana replied. "It's definitely better than just sitting around, waiting for a monthly cheque from my aunt."

"I like that attitude, Cavendish," Amanda patted her on the back, almost knocking her off balance. "Oh, by the way, Akko's back. She's distracting Andrew again."

"That's your cue," Frank looked at her. "Shoo!"

Diana grumbled as she dragged herself out of the kitchen. Sure enough, Akko and Andrew were indulged in a lively conversation. When Andrew noticed her, he smirked and turned to introduce her. 

"Akko," he said. "This is my new co-worker, y'know, the one I told you about. Diana Cavendish, Atsuko Kagari."

"Pleasure to meet you, ma'am," Diana wringed her clammy hands. "Andrew, there are customers."

"Ah, right," said Andrew. "Hey, Akko, I gotta take care of this. You can talk to Diana while I'm busy."

"Sure," she chirped, and Diana took note of how sweet her voice sounded.  _Oh god, I'm gonna screw up so badly._

Andrew left to deal with the old man at the counter, leaving the two girls on the other side. Diana tried to lean on the counter, but somehow forgot how to. She settled for putting her hands behind her back instead.

"Um," Great conversation starter. "Hello."

"Hi," smiled Akko. "How long have you been working here, Diana?"

She used her first name? "T-Two weeks."

"I've been coming here since I was a little kid," said Akko. "Shiny Chariot used to perform magic tricks here, y'know."

"R-Really?" Diana asked, genuinely intrigued. She used to be a huge fan. "I did not know."

"Why'd you start working here?" Akko asked. "Not many people are interested in the café business."

"A cute--" Oh shit. "Ahem, I needed a job. For my rent."

"Wait wait wait!" Akko laughed. "Did you say 'cute'? Are you only working here because you met someone?"

"N-No!" Diana sputtered. "I liked the atmosphere..."

"Suuuuuure..." Akko giggled. 

"My turn to ask you something!" Diana blushed. "How come you've been coming here for months just to talk to the employees?"

"...How do you know that?" blinked Akko.

"I work here," Diana replied monotonously.

"But you said you've only been working here for two weeks," said Akko. 

"..."

_Shitshitshitshit!_

"I came here before I worked here," Diana pulled on her shirt collar. "And I am what you call a very observant person. Ergo, I happened to notice you talking to Andrew every time I came. I just find it strange that you only order something once every five days you come here."

"Wow," Akko chuckled. "I'm flattered that you found me interesting enough to watch, Miss Observant Person."

"I..." Diana mumbled unintelligible excuses.

"If you must know," Akko said. "Andrew's been my friend since our first year of high school. I just like telling him jokes, chilling, discussing our assignments... although I usually don't speak about university matters. What I wanna know is why you never ever talked to me for three months!"

"I'm not a 'Hey everybody my name's Diana Cavendish let's all go out for a few shots one day and get so drunk we forget our names' kind of person," Diana crossed her arms. "And I'm..."

"Not good at conversations?" Akko finished. "I can tell. But you're not anti-social to the point where it's annoying. I think you're a pretty adorable introvert."

"A-Adorable, huh..." Diana felt her cheeks heat up even more. "Thank you, Atsuko."

"Yecch," Akko stuck her tongue out.

"What's wrong?" asked Diana. She tried to figure out what she said that made Akko's face scrunch up.

" _Atsuko_ is, like," Akko scratched the back of her neck awkwardly. "What my mom calls me when she's pissed. It doesn't even feel like my real name anymore. Everyone just calls me Akko, and I do prefer that nickname."

"Ah, my apologies," the blonde bowed slightly. "Thank you,  _Akko._ "

Akko blushed lightly and smiled. "That's better. And you're welcome. Now, to the more important matter at hand, I'm hungry! One slice of angel cake, please."

"Sure," Diana got a slice from behind the display and handed it to Akko. In the face.

"Oh, SHIT!" Diana yelled. She pulled some napkins out of the holder near the cash register and hurriedly cleaned the brunette up. "I'm so sorry! I have no idea what is wrong with me today!"

A snicker came from Akko. Soon enough, she was laughing nonstop. Diana gaped at her, confused as to why she wasn't angrily stomping out of the place right there and then.

"Oh, my, god," she laughed in between every word. "You're... wow!"

"I know I'm a complete dolt," muttered Diana. "No need to say it."

"No, no, you're not!" Akko grinned widely. "It's... I mean, this is... You're just _so cute!_ "

Diana's eyes widened. "Are you not aware of the fact that I smashed cake on your face mere seconds ago?"

"Of course I'm aware," Akko replied. "I just don't really feel embarrassed. I always end up in situations like these. Kinda makes a girl get used to it. But you... you're an interesting person, Diana Cavendish. I gotta go now, but I'll see you tomorrow, okay?"

"W-Would you like another slice?" asked Diana.

"No thanks," Akko said. "I think one cake-slice-on-the-face per day is enough. Bye bye, Diana!"

Akko winked, sending Diana's stomach butterflies in a frenzy. As soon as the brunette was out of sight, she slid down against the counter and covered her burning red face in shame. She never acting like this with strangers. She was always cold and indifferent. Dignified. Firm. 

So what the hell was that joke of a first impression?

"Diana," Andrew lightly kicked her. "That was hilarious! Wanna watch the video I made? I've decided to make a whole folder dedicated to your anti-social ass. I'm thinking of labeling it as 'Diana Awkwardish's Life Story'. What do you think?"

"I think I want you to kill me with a rolling pin," Diana groaned. "Burn me in the oven and throw my ashes on a Disneyland attraction."

"I don't think Akko would like that," Andrew replied. "You did good for your first day. Soon you'll be able to talk comfortably with her without smearing cake on her."

"Yup," Amanda popped up behind them and threw an arm around Diana. "Then after that you'll start to flirt with each other, go on dates, hold hands, do the woohoo, and then you might start playing around with other girls once you get over your awkwardness, you'll break hearts..." Andrew and Amanda exchanged glances. 

"Frank!" they yelled simultaneously. "Bar the doors! We can't let this animal escape! Hundreds of girls are in danger!"

"Got it!" he pushed a table in front of the doors.

Diana facepalmed. Clearly, this was going to be her daily routine from now on.


	3. Sugar Cookies And Sadistic Chemists

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone for your kudos and comments! I apologize for being irregular when it comes to new chapters, but believe or not I have another life outside of writing fanfic.  
> I'm glad you all are enjoying Diana's awkwardness, and I hope you continue to read this fic!

"Diana!" Amanda called out. "Did you turn the sign to 'open'?"

"Yes," Diana nodded as she adjusted the tables and chairs. "Where's Andrew?"

"Sorry I'm late!" the mentioned boy burst into the café. "I ran into trouble on the way here. Have any of you heard of Louis Blackwell?"

"Don't even!" Amanda groaned. "He's such an asshole."

"I believe he goes to my university," Diana said. "Samhain University. Have you two heard of it?"

Frank, who was sitting on the counter and drinking coffee, spit it all over Amanda.

"Jesus, Frank!" she yelled as she cleaned herself up with napkins.

"Amanda, she goes to  _Samhain,"_ Frank repeated, his eyes bulging out of his skull. 

"What does that have to do with--" Amanda abruptly stopped and smacked her forehead. "Oh, you've gotta be shitting me right now."

"Why are you so worked up over the name of my university?" asked Diana.

"Akko..." Andrew ran a hand through his hair in disbelief. "She goes there too. And you didn't even know. How oblivious are you?"

Diana stumbled backward. "W-What?! I've never seen her on campus, though. I mean, I would've remembered!"

"I swear to god," Amanda glared at the blonde. "If you don't track her down the next time you go to school, I'm going to kill you."

"You'll have to catch me first," Diana muttered as the door swung open and the first customer of the day entered. She had a bored expression, one of her eyes was covered and she wore a simple dark purple sweater.

"Hey, Sucy!" Frank waved. "Guess what? This girl here goes to SU!"

"And I should care because?" Sucy raised her eyebrow. 

"I'm Diana," she reached out to shake Sucy's hand. "Diana Cavendish."

Sucy swatted her hand away. "No thanks. I'm not one for skinship. Sucy Manbavaran, chemist in training."

"You take the chemistry course?" asked Diana. "I actually took that as well. I never pursued chemistry persistently, but I did find it interesting."

"Ah, is that so?" Sucy's eye glinted with excitement. "It is pretty fun, isn't it. I especially like mixing together chemicals that have unknown reactions. Sometimes I come up with new chemical solutions, and sometimes... BOOM! But I love it either way. Actually, I have a certain guinea pig on which I test my chemicals. I always make sure they are non-threatening, of course, but her reactions are always hilarious. Maybe you know her. Ever heard of Akko Kagari? She goes to SU as well."

Diana nodded. "You use her as a test subject? A bit unorthodox, don't you think?"

Sucy shrugged. "I was never one for repeating another person's methods. Say, perhaps you'd like to test out my newest creation? I made a chemical that forces you to say whatever you're thinking out loud. I won't go into details, but it affects the neurons that cause you to think. Instead of keeping them in your head, your mouth gets to work. So what do you say, Cavendish? Wanna give it a try?"

"Uh," Diana stepped back slowly. "N-No thank you. I would like to keep my thoughts to myself."

"Oh, come on, Diana!" Andrew smirked. "What're you afraid of?"

"Chug!" Amanda chanted. "Chug! Chug!"

"Just do it, Diana," Frank sighed. "Or else she won't buy something and leave."

Diana felt sweat drip down her neck. She didn't want to be exposed. But if Akko wasn't here, then it should be okay, right?

"Alright," Diana said. "Just one sip."

Sucy smirked devilishly.  "Excellent. Drink up."

Diana took the vial and pressed her lips against the rim, letting the liquid enter her mouth and flow through her.

"How do you feel?" asked Andrew. "Was it anything like eating a tide pod?"

"That challenge is so stupid," groaned Frank.

"I..." Diana blinked. "I honestly thought I was going to die right away but it appears I survived. Hey, does anyone know when Akko is coming? I wonder what she's going to wear. I hope it's short shorts. She only wore them once in the entire 3 months I've seen her here, but  _sweet god_ those legs. Not that I'm saying I have a kink for legs. No, no, I like every part of her. I mean, have you  _seen_ those eyes? I've never met anyone with red eyes, but I must say, they are quite beautiful."

Diana paused for 5 seconds and blushed. "That was... embarrassing."

Everyone was silent. Sucy was shaking, and everyone else was holding in their laughter.

"...Diana?"

The blonde jumped 5 feet into the air. That voice was Akko's and it came from behind her. She turned to see Akko blushing lightly as she giggled. "Sorry, I didn't wear shorts, but, um, at least my eyes are still red, right?"

Diana's face was even redder. She ran into the kitchen without uttering another word. 

"H-Hey, Sucy," Frank gasped through laughter. "I still didn't ask what you wanted."

"Oh, yeah," Sucy grinned widely, showing off her sharp teeth. "One sugar cookie, please."


	4. Frothy Lattes and Friendly Lotte

"Hi, Diana!" Akko smiled as she entered the café. Diana fidgeted with the cleaning cloth in her hand and refused to look her in the eye. "Good morning."

"Your face is red," stated Akko. 

"Gah!" Diana dropped the cloth. "I-It is  _not!_ "

"Don't get so worked up about it," said Akko. "I'm only teasing. Hey, is Andrew around?"

"He's taking a break," Diana said. "Probably walking around the town square. Why?"

"Just wondering," Akko sat down near the counter. "But I mean, I like talking to you too. You're cute. And you don't mind talking to me on the job."

Diana felt her heart pounding vigorously. "I-I'm glad I can be of service."

Akko sat quietly afterwards while Diana resumed her cleaning. She could feel the brunette's eyes on her. It was a bit unnerving. Alright,  _very_ unnerving.

"Soooo..." Akko broke the silence and smirked. "You like my legs?"

The blonde banged her head on the counter. "Please forget everything I said that day. I was not in control of my own words."

"I know," Akko patted her head sympathetically. "Sucy's always trying out her newest 'potions' on me. That's what happens when you have a crazy chemist for a roommate. Well, my third roomie Lotte's nice, but she can't really say no to anyone..."

"Ah, speaking of which," Diana sprung back up. "I did not know you attended Samhain. I am studying there as well."

"No way!" Akko gasped. "Seriously? I've never seen you there!"

"I have not seen you either," Diana said. "Perhaps we take courses that are on opposite sides of the building. I'm majoring in Bio. And you?"

"Oh, that would make sense," Akko nodded. "I'm majoring in Art and Design. It's all the way across from your class. But shouldn't we have seen each other around?"

"I usually stay cooped up in my dorm," Diana admitted. "Either that or I'm in town. But I don't stay on campus much."

"Well, we should totally meet up!" Akko said. "My dorm is A206. And you?"

"Dorm F271," Diana replied. Frank came out of the kitchen and yawned.

"Mornin', girls," he said dully. 

"What's wrong, Frank?" asked Akko.

"Well, y'see," he sighed. "I was supposed to wait for my date at Meridies' Kitchen, but... she stood me up."

"Ouch," Amanda winced as she gave a customer their order. "And, um,  _rude._ Want me to find her and make her pay, Frank?"

"N-No thanks, Amanda"," Frank stuttered. "I just hope I'll find someone soon..."

"Don't worry, Frank," Akko smiled apologetically. "I'm sure your special person is just around the corner. I wouldn't be surprised if they came through that door right now!"

The front door swung open at that moment, and everyone held there breath as a person entered the café.

"My true love...?" Frank questioned.

It wasn't.

"Nope," Andrew said. "I forgot my keys for the backdoor."

"Dammit!" Frank cried. Diana and Amanda laughed and Akko waved to Andrew.

"Had a nice walk?" she asked. 

"Yup," he nodded. "I even found a customer who had been lookin' for our café. Guys, this is Lotte Yanson."

A girl walked in after him. She had short ginger hair and big, round glasses.

"H-Hello," her voice was meek.

"Lotte!" Akko pulled her in for a hug. Diana watched, feeling a bit envious.

"So this is the place you're always talking about?" Lotte looked around and spotted Frank. Her cheeks reddened a bit. "Good morning."

Frank's mouth hung wide open. Amanda had to hit him on the back to knock him out of his stupor. "Ahem, uh, hi there, Miss Yanson! What can I getchya?"

"A latte, please," she answered. "With lots of froth."

"Got it!" he saluted, cheeks tinged pink. "Be prepared for the frothiest latte you've ever had!"

He ran into the kitchen, almost tripping on the way.

"Love really transforms people into idiots, huh?" Amanda deadpanned.

"No kidding," Andrew agreed. "So, Miss Yanson, tell us about yourself."

"M-Myself?" Lotte blinked. "There's not really anything to tell. Um, I'm majoring in Music. And I have a bunny."

"Cute," Diana said.

"You're Diana Cavendish, right?" Lotte turned to her. "I've heard you're considered a prodigy. What's such a rich person such as yourself doing working in a quaint place like this?"

Diana could sense some spite in those words and sighed. This wasn't the first time she's had to deal with such behavior.

"Contrary to what you believe," she began. "It is my aunt who is in possession of all the money, not me. I am set to inherit the Cavendish hospital chains when I graduate, but until then, she is maintaining them. I honestly can't wait to get my degree. Aunt Daryl doesn't seem to understand that you are not supposed to charge people in need. Our hospitals used to be more interested in tending to others who need help, but now... because of her, people are dying. And I can't do a thing about it for the time being..."

Diana clenched her cloth. Amanda looked at her, eyes full of concern. "Danny..."

"I had no idea you were under so much pressure," Akko hugged her tightly. "I know you can handle it. If anyone can, it's you."

Diana felt warm and fuzzy. "T-Thank you."

She looked at Lotte who was smiling gently. "I'll be waiting for the day you graduate then, because my dad really needs a good doctor."

"I'll try to hurry up with my studies," Diana smiled back.

Just then, Frank burst in. "Here you go, Miss Yanson! I made sure it was frothy!"

"Thank you," she giggled. He turned bright red and gave her a dopey smile.

"Is this how I act?" Diana whispered to herself as she glanced at Akko, who was busy talking to Amanda about basketball. The brunette turned to her and grinned, making her blush harder than Frank. She grinned back.

_Yep, it's definitely worth it._

"But Frank, you have to give me at least one bite of your burger! C'mon, bro, I thought I was your true love!"

"YOU'RE NEVER GONNA LIVE THAT DOWN, ARE YOU?!"

 


End file.
